


When We Love-

by mwilkbread



Series: When We Love- [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Bakery, CEO Eren Yeager, CEO Erwin Smith, Erwin as a dilf, Eventual Smut, F/M, M/M, My First Smut, Post-Break Up, maybe a complicated love triangle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwilkbread/pseuds/mwilkbread
Summary: You’re supposed to forget the past, leave behind the harmful words. The tears. The heartbreak. You should live your life the way you want, no one should tie you down from your dreams or take the things you want in life away from you. If it means being alone but being happy with yourself, that's all that matters.
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Erwin Smith & Reader
Series: When We Love- [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183310
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1.

**Author's Note:**

> New Series! I tend to write short chapters so I apologize, but I swear I will update this pronto.  
> Please Enjoy!  
> oh also! Erwin and reader are not related but they are close friends that they consider each other like siblings! Reader is helping Erwin with child. Hope that clears things up!

“Thank you for buying! Please come again!”

You walked the customer to the door as you turned off the opening sign, beginning to clean around, putting away the pastries that weren’t sold so you can take home or share with some friends. Preparing some stuff for tomorrow. It seemed to be a long day and you just wanted to go home. 

There was a notification from your phone as you went to check it, but it was only from a dating app. Another meaningless hookup, why spend your time on that. You contemplated on going and if you did would you even feel better. That emptiness in your heart would just become bigger. You keep wasting your time on these dumb dating apps. 

You locked the phone, throwing it on the counter. Sometimes you just feel like running from all of this and starting a new life. A Fresh start. No heartbreak. Just a place out there that takes you away from this town, which seems to have these walls that you can’t escape from. But for the moment you should just clean up and get ready to go home. 

“Good morning!!!” You groaned moving the blanket over your head. “Wake up!! Time for school” You moved on your side putting a pillow on top of your head. 

“Dad’s supposed to take you” 

“He had to leave for work.” You sat up, checking the time. There was still time for a short breakfast. “Alright go get ready and I’ll make something for you” she smiled as she jumped off the bed running to her room 

You stayed in bed for a couple of minutes before starting the day. Your eyes felt so heavy, typical after a long night. Alright alright you thought to yourself. Time to start the day. 

“So we’re going with a dinosaur shirt type of day”

She giggled as she showed off her shirt, which she specifically chose for herself! As she would love to say. 

You put down the plate in front of her, telling her to dig in. 

It was quiet for a while since for some reason she was reading the newspaper. She really takes after her father. Scary. “Momma” she looked back at you as you were finishing doing her hair. 

“Come on let’s go. Time for school” you wanted to leave early in order to avoid any parents or old classmates that you didn’t want to see. Didn’t want to start the day off bad if that were to happen. 

She held your hand as the two of you walked to school. Something about dinosaurs that has been getting her attention a lot recently and was the only thing that she talked about, you’d nod your head at every fact that she would state. You learn something new mostly everyday from her than you ever learned back when you were in school. The sight of the school was close as you saw other kids with their parents walking by. 

Every time it’s your turn to drop her off you do it at a distance to avoid anyone else. You got down on your knee as she went in to hug you. Her little hugs always give you warmth, “Alright then my sweet have an amazing day, Dad is going to come pick you up okay” she nodded as you kissed her head goodbye, waving at her as she walked inside. 

Well that’s done. And you avoided the people you wanted to see so in the end it was okay. Now all that is left is to get this day over with already once you head to work. Always have to go early in order to start preparing the pastries. 

“Well that seems about it” you clapped your hands together as the flour made a cloud above. Just get those sweets in the oven and you’ll be almost done, just in time for when you open. But before that, 

“Gotta call gotta call” 

It was like they read your mind when your phone began to ring and it was the one person you’ve been wanting to talk to. 

“I just want to say I’m sorry, something came up at the office and I had to be there” 

“You could’ve told me something. A text. A voicemail. A note” you leaned against the counter of the register trying not to get upset. 

“Zoe is a smart kid. She’d let you know” He chuckled but after that the call went silent. You didn’t want to get angry at him for leaving you with a last minute responsibility. It’s always last minute that he ends up surprising you. 

“Erwin, she called me mom. I just don’t know what to say to her telling her that I’m not. I just don’t want to be left in an awkward position” she’s getting bigger. She’s becoming more aware. 

“I’ve told her many times that you’re her aunt but from the moment that you took us in and helped me raised her, you’ll always be mom to her” 

Yeah. From the moment he was outside your door with a baby in his arms. After what? Some years of losing contact with him he suddenly showed up with a baby. You’ve helped him , you watched her grow, they have become your life now. 

“Look I do have to get going. I told her that you’re picking her up so you better.” 

There was someone talking in the background before, must be his assistant or something it didn’t matter to you. “Yeah I’ll go. Have a good day at the bakery”

You put your phone down going back into the kitchen, cleaning up the pans and washing them. Having a family doesn’t seem like a bad idea, but if you really think about it, that isn’t what you actually want and because of it there has been arguments about it. You were so lost in thought that when the bell rang alerting you that someone had come in, you practically jumped. You were sure that there was still some time before you opened. 

“I’m sorry we’re not open until another….hour” you cleaned your hands on your apron making your way to the front. There was something else you wanted to say but it was out of your mind from the second you saw him. 

All the memories started rushing back. The memories that you tried so hard to forget. They were overwhelming you as your breathing started to lose control, going at a rapid speed. You were losing control inside, your heart was beating so fast. You forced a smile on you like nothing is going on. You felt like at some point you were going to faint, and all because of him.

“I apologize for that. I’ll come back at a later time. I just wanted to check the bakery and see if it was actually you that I saw from outside.” 

Why? why did he even care if it was you. You guys haven’t been together for what, four years now, and he’s suddenly “checking” if it’s you. 

You moved back home hoping he wouldn’t follow because of how much he hated this place, because you knew if he did, there was no going back for you.

You swallowed that weird feeling in your mouth, clearing your throat. “Uh, Eren”

He put his hands in his coat, smiling softly, the smile that always brought you comfort. “It’s been some time.” 


	2. A Kiss of Desperation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS DOES HAVE SEX!! SO BEWARE!!  
> this is a repost, I've done some minor edits, thank you for reading!

It was the feeling of desperation after seeing each for the first time in such a long time. You craved for his touch, running your hands through his long hair as he held onto you, pounding into you, he seemed so desperate, he didn’t want to let you go. Your moans filled the room, along with his grunts. You covered your mouth as you tried not to make any more noise but he stopped you by holding onto your wrists as he hit that one spot making you arch your back, gasping for more. 

“I’ve missed you so much” 

Your body felt hot all over, closing your eyes in pleasure, you haven’t had such amazing sex in forever. 

_ 8 hours ago _

“It’s been some time”

You nodded, unsure what to tell him. You noticed his hair, it was long enough for him to make a bun and it actually suited him. You remembered those college days when he was growing it out and you’d always run your fingers through it. 

You blinked hard, you couldn’t let your mind wander off when things were good. 

“Yeah. You can come back later when we open” he cleared his throat, rubbing his knuckle on his lips. He was thinking, you can tell by the way he arches his eyebrows as if he were frowning. 

He got his wallet out as he pulled out a card, handing it to you. “I have some things to do here but I would like to meet up later and have dinner with you. I’m staying at a nearby hotel, just contact me later okay.” You took the card from his hands, such professionalism. 

You didn’t say anything as you looked down at the business card.

Eren Jaeger. CEO, so the company is finally his. 

After all the arguments and the drama he finally gained the company after all his hardships, if the company is his then that must mean that he’s...

The ovens timer went off, letting you know that the sweets were done. “I’ll be heading out now. We should catch up” 

You didn’t agree to anything as you said goodbye to him. This whole situation has got your heart beating so fast it felt like it was going to burst out of your chest. You had to make a phone call. 

It wasn’t because you were scared or nervous, but your hands seemed to be shaking while dialing. 

“Hello, Erwin can’t come to the phone right now if you’d like to leave a messa-“

“Levi?”

The call got quiet real quick. “You didn’t let me finish.”

Small man, big attitude. You giggled which he hated since he thinks you’re making fun of him. “Sorry please continue”

He sighed on his end, “Oi, it’s for you” 

“Hi, yes. What happened” 

You sighed, pinching the bridge of your nose. You calmed yourself down and, if you thought about it, this was probably not that much of a big deal. You felt bad that you were interrupting Erwin with something that isn’t important, maybe you just wanted to talk to a friend but your only friends are working at the moment and don’t have much free time like you do. “Never mind. I’m sorry to interrupt.”

Erwin knows you well enough to know that something must have happened if you were to just call suddenly. “Let’s talk over dinner. I’ll finish up early.” You guys sound like a married couple. Something you never thought to think about with your closest friend. 

“I have dinner plans tonight, I don’t think I’ll be able to” he was going to find out sooner or later. “Eren came by a few minutes ago”

Erwin didn’t say anything, not sure if he was thinking or wondering what to tell you, it felt like forever, his silence can be scary. “Okay. Don’t worry about Zoe.” 

You weren’t sure if you were right or not but it seemed like he was upset by his tone of voice. You said goodbye hanging up on him. The day has just started and it seems like so much has happened already. You tapped your fingers on the counter, there was something that you were forgetting. 

Oh fuck. Your cookies. 

“She’s an adult, she can fend for herself” Levi smacked some papers onto Erwin’s desk who seems to be in deep thought. 

You sneezed, turning your head away from the tray. “Am I getting a cold?” 

“Levi are you free tonight?” Erwin faced Levi who just didn’t know what to say. Levi knowing Erwin he knew that he was probably going to do something reckless. 

Levi leaned against the door of the office, “No, there’s still a lot of work to do.”

“I mean as your boss I wouldn’t mind finishing work early” Erwin got up from behind his desk making his way to Levi, who didn’t even budge as he looked up at his boss. “No romantic affairs in the office. Bye” Levi shut the door loud as he left Erwin behind in the office by himself. He sighed to himself, Levi sure knows how to end things quickly. 

When there’s something in your mind, the day seems to go by quickly. It was like your body was acting on its own freewill as your mind still stuck on the same thing. You’re sure that you’ve attended customers, but it’s like you don’t remember that you were working. You leaned against the register, and even if you were looking at the entrance you didn’t even see when Hange and Moblit walked in. Not even the bell could snap you out of the trance. 

They stood next to you, looking to see if you were going to notice them at any moment. “She’s really out of it. Are you okay?”

“Oh shit. Hey Hange, Moblit '' you looked at the clock, there’s still some time left until you close. 

Hange stared at you as you went back to being distracted as they made their way back to the kitchen grabbing a snack “Hange we’re about to go get dinner!” They didn’t say anything, as they went back to Moblit putting their arm around him. “Take some home at your heart's content”

Moblit glared at you, now you have started something

“You know. You never fail to make these delicious snacks” their mouth was full, as they held a bag of the pastries. 

You thanked them, but the conversation didn’t go any further. You stood up straight noticing the change of the sky. “Hange, Eren came.”

Hange stopped chewing, “Eh?”

You looked away from the entrance, back at Hange “Huh?”

You and Hange just stared at each other, as Moblit just stood in between looking at you two. “Be careful with that perv.”

Ah, right. There was an argument that happened a couple years ago that caused Eren to lash out grabbing Hange by their shirt. They ignored it but still, it was something that shouldn’t have been done. “Can you guys man the counter? I'll be back I have to make a call” you excused yourself making your way outside. 

The business card was in your pocket, taking it out. Your hands were shaking again, you hate making phone calls especially to people that you don’t know or those you haven’t talked to in a while 

Eren Yeager, CEO. You dialed his number and it was like if he was waiting for you to call. He picked up quickly. 

“Hello?”

You cleared your throat, letting out a deep breath. “Do you still want to have dinner? Or do I need to schedule an appointment beforehand ?” 

He huffed out a laugh, “I’ll text you the location. I’ll see you in thirty minutes”

Still the same as before, so demanding. You went back inside asking Hange and Moblit if they can take more food for the road or to give them away at work since you are closing earlier than usual. 

“I’m going to go so my sweet girl Zoe, so I’ll give some to her after dinner'' Who wouldn’t love Erwin’s daughter, she's the sweetest. She’s the baby of the family you and your friends have created.

They said their goodbyes as you stayed behind cleaning up in a hurry. But if you really thought about it there was no reason to rush, you can make him wait. It’s no big deal.

It’s been more than thirty minutes once you arrived at the hotel. You took a deep breath straightening out your shirt before going in. 

“This hotel looks fancy. Should’ve worn something nicer than this skirt. Fuck” You talked to yourself as you noticed that the hotel looked way more nicer inside than outside. 

“I think you look nice” Eren stood beside you, but at this point you were unfazed. It’s nothing he hasn’t seen or heard. You greeted him as he led you to the table.

It was quiet between you two for a while. Very different from the dates you guys had before everything went to shit. You leaned against your hand, looking around. You could hear Eren huffing out a laugh. “What?”

He shook his head, you were sure he wanted to say something but he just sat there quiet. If this was his idea of dinner you would’ve just rejected the invite. “So what brings you here?”. It was an honest question, you wanted to know more about his sudden return.

“Can we not talk about work? I invited you because I wanted to catch up” He grabbed the glass of wine, drinking from it.

You leaned back on the chair, looking up at the ceiling. The interior looked pretty. “I’m personally not hungry”, you could feel his gaze on you.

“We can talk more privately in the room”

“Okay”

You got up from your chair, grabbing your purse as Eren extended his hand out for you, leading the way. 

There’s some catching up to do. 

“Focus on me. Don’t think about anything else. It’s just me and you now”

He caressed the side of your face inching closer as he kissed you. It was a kiss of reassurance. Messy kisses as tears filled your eyes from the pleasure, hearing his heavy breathing as he covered his face in the crook of your neck.

He stopped to reposition himself as he sat up, putting your legs on his shoulders. His strokes became deep as each thrust became more pleasurable than the ones before. He gripped onto the headboard, his knuckles turning white. For the pace that he’s going, he’s still holding back. He cursed under his breath, he couldn’t forget you. 

Your tears spilled out as the pleasure filled your brain, Eren leaned down kissing you on your neck making his way up, licking the tears off your face as he continued fucking you.

“Finish in me.” You moved your hands to his chest tracing down to his abs. “Please Eren” there was something about the way you begged for him, the way you moaned his name, he couldn’t deny your request. 

He groaned as you gripped on the sheets, he kept going so not a single drop will be left out, moving his right hand to grip your neck. Both of your bodies were compatible with each other, however long he tried to forget about you, his mind was stuck on you always has been even after the stupid breakup.

You weren’t sure when you must’ve fallen asleep, you looked next to you to see if Eren was still there, he was sound asleep. You sat up but doing so hurt your back, Eren groaned as he moved his arm, resting on your waist, moving closer to hug you. 

It’s dark out, you should probably head back home. You wondered what time it was as you looked around for a clock or something Erens phone was in sight as you grabbed it to check. It’s two in the morning. 

It felt as if the blood in your body just ran cold. You didn’t mean to check. The notifications were right there. He had missed calls and multiple messages from the same person. 

“ _ It’s getting late Eren, are you coming home tonight? _ ”

You put the phone down, as you sighed. It’s been some time, of course he would have someone else his job pretty much requires it. He had to move on while you stayed behind focusing on yourself. Not going to lie you did miss him, he was your first official boyfriend, you guys did so many things together. But this was probably a mistake. Meeting up, sleeping together. He probably looked for you if he needed something.

All these thoughts ran through your mind, but why do you feel so heartbroken?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be back with more ;-;


End file.
